The Nursery Secrets Out
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: This is about Gabriella and Troy's life with a baby. It is a sequel to The Nursery strongly recommeneded you read that before you read this to get the sitauation they are in. This is about the other nursery staff finding out.
1. Chapter 1

**The Nursery- Secrets Out**

**Check my profile for updates on all stories**

**Chapter 1**

"**There you go you have a beautiful baby girl," says the doctor**

**Troy and Gabriella look at each other tears of joy streaming down there faces.**

"**Lavender May" whispers Gabriella (A/N-changed the name)**

"**She's beautiful," says Troy as he watches the nurses cleaning her up.**

"**5 pounds 7 ounces and 20 inches long," says the nurse as she passes the pale pink bundle to Gabriella.**

"**Hey sweetie I'm your mommy," smiles Gabriella**

**Lavender blinks her little eyes.**

"**Oh Troy look there blue like yours," whispers Gabriella**

"**That may change," says the doctor**

"**I hope it doesn't," says Gabriella**

**Lavender turns her eyes to her daddy.**

"**Hello beautiful," coos Troy "I'm your daddy,"**

**The new parents are given half an hour to themselves with their new arrival before grandparents and godparents descend ready to see the new arrival and baring gifts.**

**Review Please**

**Short and sweet**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Nursery- Secrets Out**

**Check my profile for updates on all stories**

**Chapter 2**

"**Gabriella clean up were taking the kids outside," says the senior practitioner**

**Gabriella nods and gets to work to Ronan Keating. The CD playing at lunch was Ronan Keating so as Gabriella sweeps and wipes and washes and dries the dishes she sings along especially when, When you say nothing at all plays as it was her and Troy's wedding song. **

**She starts to sway to the beat while drying some plastic cups, she doesn't hear the door opening and only realizes someone is stood behind her when a pair of arms wrap around her waist as the song starts again.**

"**Hey wildcat," she says turning to her handsome husband**

"**Hey," says Troy**

**Gabriella turns back to drying the dishes.**

"**Want someone help?" asks Troy**

"**No Shannon with have a go if you help," says Gabriella**

"**Is she bullying you?" asks Troy**

"**No," says Gabriella**

"**Are any of them bullying you?" asks Troy**

"**No," says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella," says Troy**

"**Gosh Troy I'm a big girl I can handle myself," says Gabriella**

"**You wanna go see Rose Marie?" asks Troy (A/N I changed the name back Lavender May was a cruel name and didn't sound right she will stay Rose Marie)**

"**You can go I'm not meet to be in there since she's my daughter," says Gabriella**

"**And no one knows she's my daughter so I can't go," says Troy**

"**So neither of us will go see her then," says Gabriella turning her back to him**

"**Gabriella," sighs Troy**

"**Go away," says Gabriella**

"**Is there a problem Mr Bolton?" asks Shannon coming in**

"**Now Shannon I'm just talking to Gabriella. You can go back outside," says Troy**

"**Is she not doing her job properly again?" asks Shannon**

"**What do you mean Shannon?" asks Troy "Gabriella is the best practitioner in this place she works extremely harder then any of you and would do anything for the children to make sure there safe," says Troy**

"**Oh and Stacey shouted over Rose is very upset and has been since 8 when you dropped her off but I said your working so she'll have to stay there and they will have to look after her," says Shannon**

"**One thing Shannon my daughter has top priority in my life and she will come before working always," says Gabriella chucking her tea towel on the counter**

"**You have to do clean up," snaps Shannon**

"**Shannon you will respect Gabriella and if you can't then I will fire you I will not have bullying in my nursery," states Troy firmly**

**Shannon goes back outside.**

"**Thanks," says Gabriella ****sarcastically**

"**Your welcome," smiles Troy**

"**I was being ****sarcastic she's going to give me hell now," says Gabriella**

"**Then come to me if she does. You know I don't stand for bullying especially when it is against you. I'm trying to make up for high school when I did bully you," explains Troy**

"**Gabriella could you be quick please we need you out here," shouts Shannon**

**Gabriella turns her back on Troy works in silence and quickly.**

"**Gabriella," says Troy**

"**We'll talk about it at home Troy," snaps Gabriella**

**She hears the door shutting and finishes her work and goes outside regretting arguing with Troy and not admitting she was being bullied by Shannon she just wanted to look after herself.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Nursery- Secrets Out**

**Check my profile for updates on all stories**

**Chapter 3**

"I'm really getting sick of all this abuse Shannon is giving me. I do nothing wrong. I do my job like everyone else nothing more nothing less and I am not a slut," **thinks Gabriella as she listen to Shannon rant on in a 'whisper' to a fellow co-worker.**

"And does she not look where she is going she's stood on my hand 5 times already this morning and she's heavy,"

**Gabriella leaves the staff room after a few minutes to pay a call into Troy's office.**

"**Hey hun," says Troy as she walks in**

"**How'd you know it was me?" asks Gabriella**

**Troy looks up. "I know your footsteps," he replies looking back down at the paperwork in front of him and reaching a hand up to rub the back of his neck.**

"**Poor baby you stressed?" asks Gabriella dropping her bag on the couch and going over to stand behind him resting her hands on his neck and slowly starts moving them in order to loosen some tension in his neck.**

"**Babe you have no idea how good that feels," moans Troy**

"**Were in a place full of children," whispers Gabriella**

"**Well then stop massaging my neck or I'm going to a have a problem," mutters Troy turning round forcing Gabriella to move her hands.**

"**How's your day been?" she asks**

"**Fine yours?" asks Troy  
>"Fine," replies Gabriella<strong>

"**Brie the truth is Shannon still being a bitch?" asks Troy**

"**She's fine Troy," answers Gabriella**

"**Gabriella I know she's bullying you and I know you don't want to admit but I care about you. Yes I am your boss at this time but I think right now I would be better being your husband," says Troy pulling Gabriella down onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her.  
>"Troy I'm fine," says Gabriella swatting him with her hand and then wincing.<strong>

"**Brie what happened to your hand?" asks Troy taking it into his hands and examining it.**

"**Nothing," mutters Gabriella looking away**

"**Brie," murmurs Troy turning her head back to him**

"**Shannon stood on it a few times ok I'm fine just drop it," snaps Gabriella**

"**It's not ok this is physical abuse Gabriella and it's my nursery I won't stand for it," says Troy**

"**I thought you were being my husband," murmurs Gabriella leaning in**

"**Well with an invitation like that," he murmurs back capturing her lips with his.**

"So that there deal he's only keeping her on her because he's fucking her," **thinks Shannon watching from the door before proceeding to the nursery room.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Nursery- Secrets Out**

**Check my profile for updates on all stories**

**Chapter 4**

"**Gabriella is it true you're only working here cuz you're sleeping with Mr Bolton?" asks Charlotte**

"**No," says Gabriella**

"**Oh right cuz Shannon said you were," says Charlotte**

"**Charlotte everyone hears knows Shannon hates me. So don't believe a word she says if she does say anything tell me and I will put you straight," says Gabriella**

**Charlotte nods.**

"**And I may need you to come with me and tell Mr Bolton what she said," says Gabriella**

"**Ok," says Charlotte**

"**Now why does she think I'm sleeping with him?" asks Gabriella**

"**She said she saw you in his office together and you were all over him," says Charlotte**

"**I know what's she on about," says Gabriella**

"**You do?" asks Charlotte**

**Gabriella nods and leans forward. "Troy is my husband and he was comforting me," says Gabriella**

"**Your husband," whispers Charlotte**

"**Yeah. Stacey keep standing on my hands a few weeks ago and I went and complained to Troy and he said he was my boss but at that moment I needed him to be my husband," says Gabriella**

"**So Rose Marie," says Charlotte**

"**Is his," confirms Gabriella**

**Later on that day Rose Marie is hysterical so Charlotte suggests walking her around the nursery and she is given the task of doing that. She walks around the nursery, past the toddler room and past the office looking if Troy is on his own and double back and knocks on the door.**

"**Come in," calls Troy**

**Charlotte walks in Rose Marie.**

"**Mr Bolton Gabriella told me. As to why you'll have to ask her yourself but she told me about Rose Marie and with Shannon being the way she is I bought her to you," says Charlotte**

"**What do the others in your room think your doing?" asks Troy taking his daughter off Charlotte**

"**Walking her around the nursery," says Charlotte**

"**So now you can have her back because she is asleep," says Troy**

"**Thank you Mr Bolton," says Charlotte**

"**Call me Troy and you can come for dinner together if you want I'm sure Gabriella would like it and you can see our wedding photo's," says Troy**

"**I'd like that a lot Troy," says Charlotte**

"**Is 7 ok?" asks Troy**

**Charlotte nods and Troy passes her a piece of paper with their address on and she leaves the office heading back to the baby room bumping into Gabriella on the way she looks round.**

"**I took her to she her dad," whispers Charlotte**

"**Thank you," says Gabriella**

"**What's up?" asks Charlotte**

"**Bitch broke my hand," says Gabriella**

"**So dinner tonight might be cancelled Troy just invited me for dinner," says Charlotte**

"**Yeah and my friend Taylor may have to come get Rose. Password is Ruby," says Gabriella**

"**Send Troy," says Charlotte**

"**That will start a whole new bunch of rumours no Taylor will come," says Gabriella walking off**

**Gabriella walks into the office.**

"**Troy, Taylor is picking Rose up," says Gabriella**

"**Why?" asks Troy looking up from his walk**

"**Because the bitch broke my hand," says Gabriella**

"**Excuse me," says Troy**

"**Can you not shout at her tomorrow I have a broken hand," says Gabriella**

"**I'm going getting an ice pack from pre-school," says Troy**

"**Oh and everyone thinks your keeping me on because your fucking me. Shannon said she saw me all over you in here last week," says Gabriella**

"**I won't speak to anyone," says Troy walking out**

**2 minutes later he is back with Gabriella bag and ice pack and Rose Marie.**

"**I'm dropping her at my mum's," says Troy**

"**How'd you explain that to Gail?" asks Gabriella**

"**Charlotte did hand over she said she would say to Gail that you are going home ill because your hand broken and I was getting her for you because you can't pick her up and will be dropping her at your mum's," says Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**Let's go then," says Troy**

**Gabriella nods again and the family leave the nursery. Troy texts Chad to come and oversee the nursery.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella**

**Somerfield**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Nursery- Secrets Out**

**Check my profile for updates on all stories**

**Chapter 5**

**After 3 weeks rest Gabriella is back in the nursery and now placed in Baby's after being swopped with Gail and Charlotte is now head of the baby room. Gabriella is getting on a lot better in there but still has the other staff members looking at her with disapproving glances, whispers in the staff room and sly comments when she is around.**

**However Shannon is just as worse as Troy took a few days of during the week to take Gabriella and Rose out. So now the rumours about Troy and Gabriella are more in quantity and known of the staff think Gabriella is qualified and they don't trust her.**

**A couple of staff members have spoken to Troy about it and been told in no uncertain terms that Gabriella's personal and Troy's personal is private and away from the nursery, that Gabriella is most certainly qualified and has a degree in childcare which is more then what anyone else in the nursery has. When questioned so you're not sleeping with her. Troy has replied that is none of your business which has lead to more rumours that Gabriella may be qualified and sleeping with Troy which leads the to questions who is Rosie's father as he never picks her up. When asked this Gabriella does not disclose any information about Rosie father but often goes to Troy's office to have a go at him for making people think they are sleeping together. When she said this he just replied with we are. To which Gabriella says that is not the point everyone thinks I am sleeping with you to keep my job. What they don't know when they have these discussions is Shannon or one of Shannon's minions is always listening outside the office door leading to the playground.**

**So then this information as been spread around the nursery that Troy has said we are sleeping together. This causes more upheaval for Gabriella. With only Charlotte and Channel standing by her.**

**Today is another normal day the obvious bitching and looks. The vicious comments from Shannon even though Gabriella isn't in the toddler room.**

**But all hell breaks lose when Gabriella comes into toddlers to get a towel and Shannon accuses Gabriella of stealing her job.**

"**You job are you nuts. I have a perfectly good job you rank higher than me," says Gabriella**

"**Well why us Chad in the office discussing with Troy about giving you toddler room leader position," shouts Shannon**

"**I don't know," says Gabriella**

"**You don't deserve it," says Shannon**

"**I don't want it," says Gabriella turning away from Shannon**

**Shannon grabs her arm digging in her nails. "Well you'd better decline if he asks you and stop sleeping with my husband," says Shannon**

"**Auntie Channel, Auntie Shannon hurting Auntie Gabriella," says a little kid**

**Channel slips out of the room to go and get Troy.**

**Gabriella turns back around. Troy and Chad come into the room.**

"**I have had it with comments about me and Troy yes we're sleeping together because he is my husband not because it is keeping my job for me and if you have a problem with me being employed by my husband then tough deal with it and Rose is his daughter," says Gabriella turning and leaving the room.**

**Gabriella gets her bag signs out and leaves.**

**5 minutes later with Troy and Chad in his office there is a knock at the door.**

"**Come in," he calls**

"**Troy Gabriella has walked out I thought you should know I think you should fire her," says Shannon**

"**She is well in her rights to leave the entire staff have been nothing but horrible to her the past few months and what just happened in there was unprofessional and yes I will be speaking to Gabriella about it. But Shannon it was you it started it," says Troy**

"**Actually it was Gabriella assuming she could keep her job by marry you when you opened the nursery," smirks Shannon**

"**Gabriella and I have been together for 5 years since the beginning of college. Gabriella keeping her job as to do with her qualifications her marriage has nothing to do with it. And for the record your fired," says Troy "I want your stuff and you out in the next 10 minutes," says Troy**

**Shannon walks out.**

"**Chad can you man the fort I need to go to Gabriella and can you tell everyone there is a mandatory meeting straight after work in the pre school room everyone must attend. I'll be back for that," says Troy**

"**You're the boss," says Chad**

**Troy leaves to go home to Gabriella.**

"**Gabriella," he calls as he enters there house.**

"**Living room," he hears Gabriella call back**

"**Babe I am so proud of you," he says he enters the living room**

"**But as my boss," says Gabriella**

"**That was very unprofessional however you did it in a calm manner. Shannon however is fired and there is a mandatory staff meeting after work you don't have to attend we can go get Rose I'll drop you off and go for back," says Troy**

"**If it is mandatory then I will attend," says Gabriella "Rose can spend time with Uncle Chad**

**Troy nods.**

"**And your toddler room leader," says Troy**

**Gabriella smiles.**

"**Thank you," says Gabriella**

"**It was an unanimous decision from the board," says Troy**

"**The board is you and Chad," says Gabriella**

"**So," smiles Troy**

"**And my walk out," says Gabriella**

"**Well within your rights, Shannon and everyone bar Charlotte and Channel have been horrible and I haven't done anything to stop it. I'm actually think about taking Shannon to court for her behaviour against you," says Troy**

"**Don't take anyone to court its ok she got fired," says Gabriella**

"**You sure?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah, come on we need to get back for the meeting," says Gabriella**

**Troy nods and the pair head back to the nursery for the meeting.**

**A few weeks later everyone is the nursery is working unanimously together and getting on well turns out everyone actually liked Gabriella Shannon just corrupted them.**

**So Bolton's nursery truly is a happy place and the Bolton's are one happy family and in love as well.**

**The End**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


End file.
